


Owl Stories

by girlpearl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, M/M, Owls, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Winter, owlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your... disgusting pet," Potter looks pained, inbetween throwing up and crying. "Has... interfered with Hedwig."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Owl Stories (for the birds, acropolis, enfants)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13713) by Blythe. 



**Text:** Owl Stories ([for the birds](http://byblythe.livejournal.com/2529.html), [acropolis](http://byblythe.livejournal.com/2695.html), & [enfants](http://byblythe.livejournal.com/2932.html))  
 **Length:** 20.24MB/22:06  
 **Link:** [on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?48z9z8z7v3y9lc3) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/owl-stories)

Reader's notes: Made by request for Anna, with love.


End file.
